Semiconductors are continuously diminishing in size. Corresponding to this size reduction is an increase in the power densities of the semiconductors. This, in turn, creates heat proliferation problems which must be resolved. The prior art is replete with devices which are used to remove heat from semiconductors. For example, air-cooled finned heat sinks, thermosiphons, fans, plungers, and liquid-cooled heat sinks are typically employed in the prior art. A salient shortcoming with such devices is that they have a relatively large vertical profile. As a result, they are difficult to use in compact electronic equipment such as palm, notebook, lap and desktop computers. The size of prior art cooling devices also discourages their utilization in other contexts such as for cooling power supplies. Thus, it would be highly advantageous to provide an efficient cooling device without the size limitations associated with prior art devices.
Prior art attempts have been made to cool electronic devices (semiconductors, power supplies and analogous heat generating devices) by combining heat sinks with fans. These attempts have encountered a number of difficulties. First, the combination of these elements has previously rendered a high profile device. In addition, prior art combinations of fans and heat sinks have not resulted in optimal heat transfer characteristics. For example, prior art fans use either a full venturi around the fan blades or eliminate the venturi altogether. When the venturi is eliminated altogether by placing a fan directly in a heat sink, it is difficult to obtain optimal air movement over the heat sink. If a full venturi is used, it is difficult to reduce the vertical fan profile. It would be advantageous to develop a device which enjoys the air movement benefits associated with a venturi, but which is not hindered by the concomitant vertical profile problem associated with a venturi.